Zeb
Zeb is an obnoxious character in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. He is disliked by most of the main cast, with Garen being the only notable exception. He currently works at Bawl's Sacks. Personality Zeb is loud, obnoxious and often rude even to those who are nice to him. This leads him to being quite abrasive. He has been shown to binge drink, though he does not seem to be aware of it. He does seem to be rather vulnerable, often seeking to find acceptance with the other characters, though his abrasive personality and insults seems to turn them off. Biography When Krone was being tormented by the matoran Degrin, Krone called on fellow apartment resident - Zeb - for advice. He came down to his apartment, though instead praised Degrin, and claimed he would buy him a beer. Much later, during the Christmas holidays, Zeb rudely forced his way into a conversation between Jevik and Onipex and decided to tag along with them when they went Christmas shopping. After stopping outside a favorite store of Jevik's called "Bawl's Sacks," the Po-matoran attempted to explain why he was afraid of going to the mall, though he suffered a psychological fit in the attempt. Deciding to abandon the pair, Zeb went into the store, claiming the store seemed, "pretty legit." Soon after, Zeb went on a beer run with Garen, driving to a store and shooting store patrons in the process. When Jevik and Pyrex show up at Garen's apartment in The Camera Pt 4, Zeb could be seen on the floor, unconscious. Zeb is later seen with Onipex and Jevik at a tree store. He tells the pair that he'll take them to the best ice-cream stand in town. Onipex points out the idiocy of the statement, and after Jevik puts Zeb down, he is reduced to tears. He is then seen felling a tree on Visto, asking Onipex and Jevik if the tree is good enough. Zeb was at Bawl's Sacks playing poker. At this point it was revealed he is employed there. Some time later, Zeb and Garen attempted to attend Santa-Con at the Tehktra Convention Centre, but the pair ended up at the North Pole. The two acquired a rocket launcher and shot Santa out of the sky, destroying his sleigh. He later passed out from drinking, and was taken into Santa's workshop. Relationships 'Krone' During the period where Krone was facing torment from the Matoran Degrin, Krone turned to Zeb for advice. Zeb, however, thought Degrin sounded pretty cool, and claimed he'd buy him a beer. Zeb later aggravated Krone, by insulting his choice of Christmas food, causing him to verbally lash out. The two may be friends, or simply live in the same building. 'Onipex and Jevik' Zeb was shown to be abrasive and rude to the two Matoran, attempting to prompt them to, "make out" with each other, and calling them losers. However, he did want to join them on their shopping trip, the the two accepted him, meaning the comments were probably made in jest. Jevik's reaction to Zeb hanging round with Garen seemed less than friendly however, and Jevik even later stated to him that the pair didn't like him. 'Garen' The two have been seen to hang out, and their personalities coincide rather well. The two of them also robbed a liquor store, and shot Santa Claus out of the sky. 'Bawl' Zeb and Bawl appear to be on good terms and Bawl has hired Zeb to work at Bawl's Sacks. 'Podan' and Brock Zeb works with these two at Bawl's Sacks. Podan seems to expressly dislike hearing about Zeb's problems with the main cast, stating that he doesn't know them. Appearances Trivia *Zeb's voice was quieter and a high pitch than it should have been in the first upload of Bully. **This was later corrected in the episode's re-release. *He has been confirmed to live within The Tehktra Plaza. *Zeb was voiced by Ids5621 in The Camera Pt 4. *Zeb has been seen passed out multiple times after hanging out with Garen. *Zeb has been shown to know to play the guitar well, despite receiving no appreciation. See Also *Gallery:Zeb Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Bawl's Sacks